RWBY Shenanigans
by Jdbl00d
Summary: Join the RWBY crew in the everyday life of a Huntsmen and Huntress in training, ranging from the halls of Beacon to the city of Vale. Whatever shenanigans, it is guaranteed to be anything but ordinary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: IWantYourMilk

Jaune walked through the halls of Beacon, intent upon slumping down into his bed to catch some shut-eye. Lately, lessons have become quite the draining affair alongside other missions that team JNPR had been preoccupied with. However, what he could agree did increase the level of exhaustion was the new Digi-cubox game console Ren recently received from his father as a gift.

It was a pretty impressive system that sprung up a holographic image instead of an actual screen. Not only did it save space, it was also easy to transport since the games themselves were loaded into small data-chips that could be stored with the device itself. Additionally, it was capable of having 4 different players on at once, allowing multiplayer gameplay easily.

The minute it had arrived, Nora had pleaded with him to have a few rounds at some of the many FPS, RPG and puzzle genre games that came with it. It was only a matter of time before team RWBY had found out and would sometimes hang out in their room playing till the wee hours of the night. Although Jaune initially thought it was fun, he now realized how bad it was for them to have stayed up past midnight burning their eyeballs out in front of the console.

Jaune now rounded the corridor leading to his team's room, stopping the minute he saw the door slightly ajar. _That's weird_. Jaune thought to himself. As far as he knew, Nora and Ren were still in the cafeteria and Pyrrha was doing some maintenance on her weapons in the armoury. Who could be in his room now? Frowning, he crept up to the door, peeking inside to see the presence that now occupied his team's living space.

"Yang?" He said in surprise the minute he saw the blonde hair. He opened the door now to look at Sun, Weiss and Yang huddled around the Digi-cubox, scrolling through a grey coloured screen that appeared to be the window for Blake's very own customised profile.

"Hey Jaune!" Yang replied but still kept her eyes glued to the holographic screen. "Sorry, but could you close the door?"

Jaune wasn't sure how to reply, so he just stared in utter confusion. "Huh?"

"Close the door." Yang smirked as she looked right at him. Something about Yang's eyes frightened Jaune, as he immediately went over and shut the door behind him. Since he was in, the others wouldn't have been so mystified if the door was slightly open.

"Okay…" Jaune cleared his throat as he once more looked at the situation before him. "Why all the cloak and dagger?" Weiss cleared her throat to answer. As she did, Jaune could swear he spotted a nervous look on her face.

"You see, Blake is doing a little bit of revision in the library right now. Sun and Yang, mostly Yang, wanted to do something to help her _lighten up_."

Jaune stared for an instant. "You mean screw with her?"

Now Weiss gulped as she continued. "I… offered the suggestion to change Blake's Digi-cubox profile name, which is currently BlaKatn1nj4, alluding to 'Black Cat Ninja', to LikMyFur. And now Yang is doing it…"

Jaune's eyes widened in both shock and unbelief that they were now trying to mess around with the usually mellow Blake, the fact that they were purposefully doing something that was incredibly close to a combination of perverseness and Faunus racism (perhaps it was?) and the fact that the main mastermind of this all was Weiss Schnee.

"Seriously?" Jaune blinked. "You thought of this?"

"I'm regretting it now obviously!" Weiss snapped. "She's so going to kill us when she finds out…"

"ShadowSphynx231?" Yang gawked. "Who the hell comes up with these automatic names? Anyhow, we have to ensure that if anything, we save Blake's current name so she can change it back later. Sun, could you get on that?"

"Okay…" Sun nodded. Based on his reaction, a part of him felt guilty while another part was obviously wanting to see Blake's reaction. Jaune shuddered at the thought of Blake's face the minute she saw. Granted, Blake was alright with a lot of things. She was okay with pranks, she was okay at having to put up with the insanity that wafted over her team like a noxious cloud and she was fine with being messed around with a laser pointer, but this? He was sure Blake was still sensitive about her Faunus heritage, and though she had been the target of Yang's many jokes that took advantage of said heritage, he was sure that this one act could have her thirsting for blood.

"The kind of retribution for this..." Yang chuckled. "I don't think I can know…"

"I had to open my stupid mouth." Weiss huffed as Sun went about to create a separate account as a safeguard to Blake's gamer profile. Yang now re-typed the chosen name differently as 'L1kmy4ur'. Again, the system rejected the change.

"Dammit!" Yang cursed as she wondered why such a name was shut down.

"Maybe they can see through it?" Sun noted. "Since it says something close to 'Lick'."

As Weiss scrolled through the auto-generated names, her eyes caught one particular one. "Oh goodness, LineWhacker854?" This caused Yang to burst out laughing, taking five minutes for her to calm down.

"Maybe we should all just make new accounts and use those names." Sun said from his spot. "I want to be LineWhacker854. Or maybe Dusseeker4009."

"Oh!" Yang shot up as if she had a revelation. She now typed in a new name that she hoped could be used. Jaune watched as the name formed itself on the screen from Yang's head. He had to stop himself from laughing. The current name read 'Ninj4OfLuv'. Yang immediately hit the accept button. Unfortunately, once more the name was denied.

"Why?" Yang scowled as her so-called 'masterpiece' was rejected.

"Maybe it was taken?" Sun frowned. "But then it should have said…"

Jaune merely kept silent in the whole affair, sleep now a distant thing in the corner of his mind. For reasons he himself couldn't fathom, he too wanted to see how this went. Minutes passed before Yang finally muttered to herself. "What is it… IWantYourMilk?"

"What?" Weiss blinked. "Like cats and milk?"

"That sounds rather dangerous…" Jaune gulped. However, even with his worries, Yang was already writing the name in and after which, hit the accept button. The screen went black for a minute before the following came up:

_ATTENTION, YOU ARE ABOUT TO CHANGE YOUR NAME TO IWantYourMilk_.

_PROCEED?_

A dead silence filled the room before everyone gasped.

"Oh my God…" Yang said with her jaws open.

"Don't do it!" Weiss said as her arms cupped her mouth. "Seriously stop now…"

"Do it!" Sun said.

"Moment of truth, moment of truth." Yang commented as she mulled over her decision on the controller.

"Just stop please! Imagine Blake's reaction!" Weiss pleaded. Jaune however already could.

"Look." Sun said as he zipped around. "This is it, look, I have Blake's current name here, it says it's taken. You just click proceed, and then I grab BlaKatn1nj4. And then, later we can change this, and you can grab BlaKatn1nj4 back on her account."

"Wait, wait, wait. Can we think about this?" Weiss said. "I mean, it is quite mean to do this to her isn't it?"

"Well, there's no harm…" Yang said. "I mean, it's for memories right? After all, we can quickly grab it back when we need to."

"I totally wouldn't do it…" Weiss answered nervously.

"I would do it." Sun nodded mischievously. "I would."

"Okay then." Yang nodded. "If you want to hit the button, you can go ahead." Sun moved in to press the button. Just as his finger was close enough, he withdrew completely.

"I can't!" He cried as Yang doubled over in laughter. "I nearly died doing it!" Jaune wondered if Sun was playing around or if he was actually seriously afraid of the retribution Blake would bring down on him the minute she figured out he was in on it.

"That is a sign Sun." Weiss said as she folded her arms.

Jaune merely stood on the sidelines, knowing that one way or another, he was going to regret this.

Then Sun spoke. "Wait, why not go up to her and have her push the button?" This sent Yang into hysterics. Weiss cupped her mouth as her face went pale.

"But don't you think she'll be suspicious?" Jaune frowned, now getting into their machinations. "I mean, that is the controller she normally uses…"

"Yeah…" Yang nodded. "It is…" She immediately got up and left the room.

* * *

Blake merely sat in the library reading through a few books. With studying for the day finished, she figured it'd be a good idea to get through some of the new novels that she had just purchased from the book store. With everything they had been through lately, she deserved a break.

Across from her on the same table, Coco and Velvet from team CFVY sat, preoccupied with some assignments. Blake wondered how she would strike a conversation with her senior. "So Velvet…" She started, gaining the rabbit Faunus's attention. "Exactly how did you cope with your, uh, Faunus difficulties?"

Velvet blinked for a bit before realisation dawned. "Oh. Well, Yatsuhashi looked out for me quite a lot. I suppose it's because he looks intimidating, but once I got to know him well enough, he turned out to be a very nice guy. And Coco? Need I say more?" At this, Coco smiled, which gave off her menacing air with her eyes behind those shades

Blake chuckled at the thought of team CFVY's kick-ass leader. With that huge minigun, who would want to mess with them? Then, her eyes caught Velvet's expression, one that wore a huge frown on her face. "Um…" The rabbit Faunus started. "Blake…?"

Blake frowned as she studied her reaction, only to realize Velvet's attention was focussed on something behind her. Blake turned to see the noticeable figure of Yang Xiao Long now running up to her through the library with Weiss closely behind and, strangely enough, with her Digi-cubox controller.

"Yang?" Blake frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to hit the A button on your controller." Yang replied. Blake studied her for a second, knowing something very fishy was going on.

"Why?" Blake answered with total suspicion lacing her voice.

"Just do it." Yang snickered. For some reason, Weiss had decided to hang at the entrance to the library. Blake was deciding whether or not something awful was about to happen.

"Do it…" Yang said. At this moment, everyone was pretty much absorbed into the exchange going on between Yang and Blake.

"Don't Blake." Velvet replied, a frightened look on her face. "Hit the B button instead."

For five whole minutes, what transpired at that lone table was Yang egging Blake on, Velvet discouraging her, Weiss cupping her mouth at the library entrance and everyone else just watching. Coco then decided to make her move, reaching over and hitting the A button before anyone could stop her.

"Oooh!" Yang gasped as Blake and Velvet stared. "Coco did it! It wasn't me!"

"It was Coco!" Weiss squealed as she ran out of the library.

Blake and Velvet now looked at Coco with a questioning look. "What?" She said.

* * *

Weiss and Yang now ran back to the room, where Jaune and Sun were now watching the screen, that now said:

_TO CHANGE YOUR NAME TO IWantYourMilk, A PAYMENT OF 5 LIEN IS NECESSARY._

_CONFIRM?_

"Okay, it got through, but now we need to pay." Sun said. Jaune was breathing hard behind him, knowing that there was no way he was going to change their minds.

"I should turn it off now." Weiss said in a slightly panicked tone. "I should just save it now… But I can't…"

"Just let it all turn out on its own huh?" Yang commented as she sat back down in front of the screen, proceeding to do the payment.

"At any rate, the least you can do is pay for it." Sun said to the blonde, who nodded in the spirit of being nice. As she was typing in her bank account information, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren walked in, looking at the holographic screen.

"Shut it. You did not see this." Sun said the minute they saw what was transpiring. Pyrrha, Nora and Ren held their collective breaths as they read every word. Pyrrha's response was to drop her jaw in absolute shock. Nora and Ren stayed silent, but everyone knew they were contemplating how foolish and awful this idea was.

"Don't do it…" Weiss muttered as Yang finished with the data and pressed A to confirm. Slowly, the screen blacked out to be replaced with a loading symbol. After five seconds, a new screen popped up saying:

_DONE. YOUR NAME IS NOW IWantYourMilk_.

Immediately, everybody burst into hysterics, Yang's the loudest of all. Sun immediately went to his screen, putting in the last few steps to safeguard Blake's name.

"Oh God…" Pyrrha gasped, still unable to believe it. Even if she knew this sounded quite discriminatory, she couldn't help but admit the name was funny. Sun finally put in the finishing touches, the screen approving his taking of Blake's name.

"Everyone! I'm Blake!" Sun exclaimed as everyone collapsed into laughter once again.

"Everyone should put a password on their name right now!" Weiss exclaimed to all present. "One that only you will know!"

"So, exactly how will we tell her?" Jaune asked. "How will we let her know?"

"She'll figure it out." Ren answered.

"I'm pretty sure she'll figure it out right now!" Sun agreed.

"Pretty sure." Ren nodded once more. Nora had now gone over to the console, activating her account and looking through the recent messages.

"I like this new message in my activity feed." Nora said with her eyes glued to the holo-screen.

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

"BlaKatn1nj4 is now IWantYourMilk." Nora answered before laughing again. Everyone immediately exploded into uncontrolled laughter again.

"Blake…" Weiss said to herself. "I'm sorry I opened my mouth, I am partially responsible." Just as she ended her apology, she added: "But, I didn't push the button."

"Just so we're clear…" Ren spoke at last. "We have nothing to do with this."

"Um, guys?" A small voice came at the door. Everyone turned to see Ruby now hovering outside. "What's going on?" She said. "Why are you all here?"

"Look at Blake's profile screen." Nora giggled. Ruby frowned and went over to check, reading every single word.

"Oh no…" Ruby chuckled in half amusement and half disbelief, causing the whole room to explode into laughter again.

"To be fair, we gave her the controller and then Coco hit the button." Weiss said.

Ruby blinked. "Oh no… Did we save it?"

"Sun has it." Yang nodded. "I don't know about you all, but I'm safe."

* * *

An hour later, as they sat with each other next to the cafeteria, a sudden increase in tension caused everyone in the room to go quiet. Even more intimidating was that the tension was completely directed to the bunch of teens at the window table, which were of course, three members of team RWBY, team JNPR and Sun. Blake now came up and sat down with the small group, her amber eyes staring at the whole lot.

"Hi Blake." Yang greeted.

"Hi." Blake nodded in response. "You guys are dead by the way."

"How was studying?" Yang asked.

"Oh don't worry. I know." Blake answered. The tension immediately sky-rocketed to dangerous levels. "You guys look away or even leave here for an instant, you're dead…"

Although this was definitely a threat, it only had the effect of making everyone else, except Ren, laugh.

"I wasn't there Blake." Ren said.

"To be fair," Yang spoke up. "It was Jaune."

"WHAT?" Jaune cried out.

"Don't worry." Blake answered, venom dripping into her voice and now spilling out of every pore in her body. "He's in there too…"

"HEY!" Jaune cried out in defense. "I didn't do anything! I watched it!"

"I don't care…" Blake growled. If it wasn't any clearer, Blake was absolutely livid. Everyone in the entire cafeteria could now feel the tension growing, murderous intent overflowing from the raven-haired girl.

"To be fair it was Weiss and Jaune." Yang said as she folded her arms.

"No it wasn't." Weiss denied vehemently.

"You can change it back!" Yang said.

"No I can't." Blake scowled.

"Have you tried?" Yang asked again.

"Yes." Blake replied, more venom dripping out of her. "Well, either you guys jacked it or someone else got it."

Silence covered the entire cafeteria save for the teens sat around the source of the malice. People were now eating their dinners as hurriedly as possible. Even team CRDL could feel the change in atmosphere, quickly leaving while giving Blake panicked looks in the process.

"She's so mad…" Ruby gulped. "She's so angry…"

"To be fair, Weiss wanted to change it to LikMyFur, but we couldn't." Sun said matter-of-factly. This was answered by furious head shakes from Weiss.

Once more, the chuckling continued. Blake remained stoic as usual, her feline looking eyes glowed with a powerful killing intent.

"The scary thing is, Blake didn't come to see us for an hour…" Jaune gulped. That one sentence once more caused everyone to burst into laughter.

"Probably since she was digging our graves…" Sun said, obviously nervous.

"No. I came over immediately after finishing." Blake answered, causing Sun to sigh with relief. "The kind of hell I'm intending to deliver…" She continued, making everyone freeze in their thoughts and motions. "Well, let's just say, you don't even know what it is…"

Blake now glared at everyone at the table, the first being Jaune. "Guys…" Jaune gulped. "She's looking at me. I ONLY SAW IT!"

"I am fine with cat-based pranks or even tuna bait but this…" Blake didn't get to finish, partially due to the overwhelming anger within her which would now attract hordes of Grimm and partially due to the series of chuckles and guffaws that once more sounded at the table.

"Blake, I swear I tried to stop them." Pyrrha said through small bits of laughter.

"Thanks." Blake nodded, completely believing Pyrrha but never at one moment dispelling her icy gaze.

"My heart hurts…" Jaune murmured.

"That's fear Jaune." Ren explained

"Okay, okay…" Yang nodded, calming everyone down. "Before Blake kills us, should we give it back?" Everyone unanimously agreed, the tension just being too much.

"We saved it." Yang said. "Sun created a whole new account as a safeguard for your name."

"Good." Blake nodded. "I had a feeling that was what happened."

Relief swept through everyone as they realized Blake's icy demeanour had been reined in. Jaune hadn't realized till now that he was actually sweating.

"Seriously though, it was Weiss's idea." Yang said. At this, Sun burst out laughing.

Blake however, remained unfazed. "You know why I know it isn't?"

"IT WAS!" Yang yelled, pointing at Weiss who knew that now, she couldn't hide. "Here's what I said!" Yang continued to explain. "I said: 'Should we screw with Blake while she's studying?' And Weiss went: 'Change her gamer name.'"

Blake now looked at the heiress, complete disbelief washing over her face.

"I SAID TO STOP!" Weiss held her arms up in defence.

"To be fair, Weiss really tried to back pedal so hard. We were all: 'YEAH! YEAH!' And she was: 'Noooo…'" Sun replied.

Blake absorbed this new information, at a complete loss how to react. "You know, the reason I thought you wouldn't was because you had so much to lose…" Jaune agreed. From Weiss's story, he had heard how they had begun a new friendship after finding out about Blake's Faunus secret, and since then, the two were definitely closer than when they first enrolled. Perhaps this was why Weiss was doing it? Because maybe Weiss believed in Blake's trust in her? Jaune couldn't tell. He was overwhelmed by the powerful force of an angry Blake.

"Okay." Yang clapped her hands. "Let's change it back."

"We seriously didn't think we could do it." Sun nodded. "But it was a good Five Lien well spent."

"Soon it's going to be Ten Lien well spent." Blake said, holding up her scroll. "I have the receipt."

Laughter exploded out of everyone again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The first of my shenanigans. This'll be a project I'm attempting at writing everyday lifestyle activities that our RWBY crew may or may not get into. Of course, this will be slightly based on the shenanigans of Rooster Teeth or just thought up by me on the fly.**

**Do leave me your comments on what you think should be improved.**

**I am writing this since I believe it will be what the late Monty Oum would want all fanfic writers to do, which is to persevere in doing what we like, even if it is just a hobby.**

**Jdbl00d**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Canine Complications

Blake walked through the streets of Vale, her nose buried into another book. Recently, she had gone through far too much reading material in too short a time. Thankfully, the library had a very large selection for her to browse from and borrow. It wasn't long before she found another one to bide her entire time, though by the looks of it, she would be finishing this one within a few days.

Her keen Faunus senses kept her from bumping into people, her feline hearing allowing her to weave through the crowd with ease. Suddenly, she stopped, a knowing look crossing her face. Blake now wondered what would be the next best thing for her to do. Perhaps she could head down to the supermarket to buy some more tuna, or maybe enjoy a small bit of tea at a café.

_Choices, choices._ Blake mulled over her decisions, her attention now off her book. Suddenly, barking cut across the air and through her train of thought. Blake turned to see two dogs, a German Shepard and a Chihuahua. Their eyes were fixated on her and her eyes were fixated on them. Hers narrowed.

She never liked dogs. Always too loud to the point where napping and reading pretty much were impossible. They always stuck their tongues out, huffing and puffing whilst their drool hit the floor. Furthermore, they had no respect of privacy at all, always coming up and sniffing at pretty much anything they perceived as new. But worst of all, they tended to bite. Especially the small ones.

At least their owner was keeping them on the leash. The last thing she wanted was to have the canines slobbering over her clothes or worse, biting her. The first time it had happened she had, for reasons unknown, avoided that particular set of clothing until she was assured (through countless sanitary tests) that it hadn't become a biohazard.

Blake resumed walking, her mind's attention now moving from the dogs to the other activities she was mulling over on doing as an effort to kill time. She truly wondered how Ruby and Yang put up with Zwei at all. Since the Corgi had made himself at home in their personal living space, she had to be extra cautious. The last thing she wanted to do was have the dog suddenly attack her or her personal effects with no reason.

The barking intensified. Blake now turned to see that the owner of the dogs had somehow disappeared and the dogs were merely tied to a lamp post. Blake froze, realizing that now, the hazard level of the area had just increased to dangerous proportions. Judging by the way their leashes weren't tied in a relatively secure manner, it wouldn't be long before they got loose.

Blake's worst fear was realized about a second later, as both dogs rushed toward her, the leashes unravelling, giving them free reign. Blake shrieked, running away as fast as her two legs could carry her. For some reason, the dogs didn't attempt to stop, instead continuing to pursue her through the alleyways that she hoped would help her lose them.

_They're going to eat me! They're going to eat me! THEY'RE GOING TO EAT ME!_ Those were the only words that currently flashed through her mind as she ran. Suddenly, in front of her, the Chihuahua had appeared, completely cutting her off. Blake yelped as she turned around, only to be cornered by the German Shepard. Her eyes darted left and right, finally locating a small drainage pipe. With a quick run, she leapt upwards, clutching the pipe with both hands and climbing as fast as she could. When she looked back down, she saw that the dogs had congregated upon the pipe, staring up at her with hungry eyes.

"HELP!" Blake screamed. "SOMEONE GET THESE DOGS AWAY FROM ME!"

However, Blake's cry was answered by nothing save for the wind and the constant panting of the canines below her. She spared a look downwards to see that the canines had no apparent intention of leaving. She looked around for any other way to get clear, but no other solution was present. Even the pipe to which she now clung onto for dear life only went up halfway to the building. It appeared this particular structure was down for renovation. Just her luck.

_Well. This is it I guess._ Blake nodded to herself in sarcasm. _Nothing left but to make a living out of a drainage pipe._ She stared at the two dogs who now stared back at her with hungry eyes. _I hate you…_ Blake thought, hoping the dogs she directed every drop of wrath at could feel it oozing out of her. _So much right now_.

"Blake?" A familiar voice sounded. Blake immediately searched for the voice, her eyes landing on two very familiar people.

"Ruby? Yang?" The Faunus blinked in surprise. She wondered what was it that had the two sisters now waltzing around such a seedy side of Vale. Granted, they could definitely take on any robber or gangster that was stupid enough to pick them as unwitting victims, but still, two adolescent girls walking around an alleyway was in no way ordinary.

The barking pushed such thoughts out of Blake's head. She collected her thoughts and now, seeing that there were two people here to help, chose the most predictable course of action. "RUBY! YANG! GET THESE BEASTS AWAY FROM ME!"

"Whoa Blake, calm down." Yang said. "What the hell happened? The dogs bite you or something?"

"NO!" Blake screeched, something very unlike her. "THEY ARE _GOING_ TO BITE ME! THEY WANT ME FOR DINNER!" At this, Yang burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Blake screamed hysterically. "HELP ME GET RID OF THEM!"

"Oh Blake…" Yang cried, wiping a tear from her eye. "Seriously, what would make these dogs want to eat you? HAHAHA!"

"JUST GET THEM AWAY!" Blake cried in response.

"You think he'll eat this gum?" Yang smirked as she held out a bit of chewing gum in her palm before going into hysterics again. "Just joking! HAHAHAHA!"

"YANG!" Blake screamed once more.

"Relax Blake." Yang said as she went up to the German Shepard, who regarded her curiously. "Dogs are adorable things. Here boy!" Yang called the dog, stretching out her hand. "Come here. Come on! Who's a good dog? Who's a good dog? Shake…" At that last word, the dog decided to give Yang's hand a very energetic bite. The world froze for five seconds that seemed to last an eternity. Once time was up, Yang responded by throwing her head back and letting out a full force scream.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Her painful shriek tore through the air and chilled Blake's spine. On her part, Blake could only stare from her perch up on the pipe as Yang's scream echoed through the alley.

Soon enough, Yang was reduced to a whimpering form, her left hand holding onto the right hand that now had gone red as a cherry.

"Y-Yang?" Ruby called out to the quivering form of her sister. "Are you okay?" Yang didn't bother to answer, but considering her usual endurance, Ruby figured she was okay, if not writhing in pain.

Blake was now shivering and cold sweat dripped from her forehead. Her teeth were chattering and she could feel her fingers digging into the pipe that she suspended herself on. Ruby turned to look at her, evidently shocked by the Faunus's current state.

"Uh, don't worry Blake." Ruby meekly assured her. "Yang is just stupid at times. I mean, no one goes to another dog without trying to get it accustomed to you first right?"

"R-right…" Blake nodded, completely unconvinced.

"Anyways, I'll show you how to deal with dogs the next time you get into a fix like this." Ruby said as she turned to the German Shepard, completely ignoring her older sister. She bent low, her eyes meeting the dog. "Hi there boy! You hungry?" The German Shepard tilted its head, regarding her with curiosity. Ruby smiled as she pulled out a biscuit from her bag. "Here! Want one?"

The dog eyed the biscuit with the same curiosity before taking it and nibbling on it.

"Good boy!" Ruby cheered while patting its head. She turned to Blake, who now seemed to have calmed down. "See? Just feed them and pet them and dogs will be absolutely adorable animals!"

_I'm not so sure about that last part…_ Blake thought as she nodded stiffly.

"Alright!" Ruby smiled. "Now how about…" She didn't get the chance to finish before the Chihuahua bit her in the leg.

Once again, time seemed to hold its collective breath for a few split seconds that appeared to go on almost forever, the pause only lifting when Ruby cried out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The girl's scream tore through the air, just in the same fashion as her sister. Blake paled even further as Ruby's agonized howl lasted for three more seconds before slumping down to the floor, holding her injured leg in the process. The dogs panted again before the three girls, two of whom where now incapacitated with pain and one who was paralyzed with fear.

Thirty minutes passed before another presence now came into the alleyway.

"What the?" Weiss gasped as she beheld the sight before her, which was namely two dogs, two quivering girls and one Faunus that took refuge on a drainage pipe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Crimper

Weiss sighed as she stirred restlessly in her bed. The past few days was absolutely horrendous. So many missions and assignments had left her an exhausted wreck. The rest of team RWBY could agree; they had been sleeping in more and more and doing even less than that.

Weiss groaned as she decided it was time to drag herself out of bed. She sluggishly walked to the bathroom, noticing now that no one else was in the room. She reckoned they had left early to get some breakfast. She checked the clock, seeing that it was close to 11am. Weiss now looked on one of the tables that had a small Styrofoam box with her name written on it.

Thanking her teammates from the inside of her head, Weiss proceeded to wash herself up, hoping the water would at least kick her out of her drowsiness. She hadn't bothered to tie her hair up. She was still too exhausted. Someone knocked on the door. Weiss went over and opened it, her eyes still half-open.

"Ms Schnee?" The deliveryman said.

"Yes?" Weiss answered with a quizzical look.

"A package for you miss, from a certain Winter Schnee." He answered.

Weiss sighed internally. She didn't exactly have a good relationship with her sister for reasons she'd rather keep to herself. What sort of package has she sent this time? Deciding that at the very least her sister wasn't going to prank her, Weiss stepped forward and took a look at the package. It was a rather average sized box wrapped in brown paper, meaning it probably wasn't too big. Was it some sort of letter?

"Where do I sign?" Weiss asked. The man took out a small pad and a stylus pen, with which Weiss signed her name. With a bow and after leaving the package in her hands, the man left.

"Okay sis. Now what?" Weiss asked herself as she unwrapped the box. As she did, a small letter now fell out, which Weiss picked up and read.

_Dear Weiss,_

_I found something that I seem to recall belonging to you. Considering I don't use it, I believe you may be better off with it than letting it collect dust in a corner of your old room._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Winter Schnee_

Why did her sister have to take such a formal tone all the time? Weiss immediately stopped thinking of such things before opening the box. Her eyes widened at the very familiar device that now nestled itself in bubble wrapping.

_Isn't this…_ Weiss held it up, examining it thoroughly. She couldn't remember the last time she used it. Maybe back when she and Winter were still close, though she couldn't remember those days either. Still, the sight of the small device filled her with an enthusiasm that she hadn't felt for a long while.

Eagerness to use it once more welling inside her, she went to the bathroom and got to work.

* * *

Ruby yawned as she walked back to the dorm with Blake and Yang. A supposed few minutes in the armoury to do regular maintenance had turned into an hour with the failing of the power, thus impeding their ability to use any of the machines till the issue was resolved. And it didn't exactly help that they had been swamped with missions over the past few days.

"Ugh, I need a nap." Ruby moaned as she sluggishly plodded her way down the halls.

"I second that." Yang nodded. "We've had so many missions that I can't remember the last time we actually got a break."

"Things have been tuning down though." Blake responded. "With the other teams returning, I hear we might just catch a break after all this since there will be more people to handle the jobs."

"Hopefully." Ruby nodded as they rounded the corner to their dorm. Weiss was feeling the worst of the exhaustion, so Ruby was sure she'd find her asleep despite it being near noon. However, what Ruby heard wasn't snoring but giggles emanating from their dorm. Curious, Ruby walked straight up and turned the doorknob.

"Oh hello Ruby." Weiss greeted. "Back already?"

Ruby didn't know how to respond. It wasn't the greeting that stunned her. It wasn't the smile Weiss had on her face. It was the strange patterns that now ran down her hair. Weiss's neatly combed and straightened locks were now replaced with a wavy pattern. The Schnee had also removed her ponytail so that her whole hair fell down to just below her shoulders, upon which she was compressing with a strange clip device.

"Weiss?" Ruby frowned. "Is that you?"

"Of course!" Weiss answered. "Who else would it be?"

"Well…" Ruby frowned, unsure of what to say.

"What did you do to your hair Weiss?" Blake wondered, taking the chance to chime in. Weiss beamed as she stood up and held out the strange device she was holding.

"You like it?" Weiss asked. "It's the result of my one and only styling Crimper!"

The three girls looked at the strange device that resembled a pair of oversized clips whose jaws were now lined with a strange jagged attachment. "A Crimper?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded. "I had this when I was a kid, but misplaced it some time ago. My sister sent it to me recently and I'm starting to remember how fun it was! I would often use it to strike different patterns in my hair! Since we can constantly interchange the clips, I could do a whole array of different styles for you! Wanna try it?"

Ruby, Blake and Yang stared at each other, unsure of how to respond. Still, the bright look on Weiss's face was enough to make them curious. "Why not?" Ruby said. "How does it work?"

"Easy." Weiss smiled as she jettisoned the jagged attachment. "First, you pick one attachment that you like. Here!" Weiss now showed her three other clips which came in different designs. Ruby eyed each one, unsure of what to pick.

"Um Weiss, you're the expert here, what do you think would suit me?" Ruby frowned.

Weiss thought for a while before reaching for a wavy patterned one. "Want to try this?"

Ruby shrugged as she sat down with her back facing the heiress. Just before she started, Weiss spoke. "Just so you know, to get a good pattern, I need you to be perfectly still. This thing?" She now clamped the Crimper open and closed repeatedly. "It needs to be close to your scalp for it to work. So…"

At this, Weiss stopped, as if contemplating what to say. "Weiss?" Ruby asked, suddenly growing concerned. "What's up?"

"Well…" Weiss pursed her lips. "This thing actually gets pretty hot. So if you move too much, I might unintentionally burn you…" At this, Ruby stiffened, a shocked expression now crossing her face. Blake's cat ears twitched slightly while it appeared as if all the colour drained out of Yang's face.

"You didn't tell me this before?!" Ruby almost yelled.

"Sorry!" Weiss apologised. "You were just so into it!"

"Hang on, I'll still have my head right?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Of course you dunce! I'm pretty good at this." Weiss snapped, waving her patterned locks about as if to prove something. She now leaned in and clamped it down on Ruby's hair, hard.

"Oh wow it is hot…" Ruby blinked as Weiss applied the device to her hair. The heat was okay at first, but now she could feel it go to the skin on her head. "Okay it is really hot. Ow, ow, OWWWW!"

"Oh suck it up Ruby." Weiss frowned as she continued to apply pressure. "You've gone through worse."

"Damn it IS hot!" Ruby squealed. "How long more?"

Blake leaned in to look at the strands of hair in the crimper. "Uh, Weiss, it is supposed to be smoking?"

"Smoking!?" Ruby screamed, pure terror washing over her expression.

"Relax." Weiss chided. "It's perfectly normal." After a few more seconds, she removed the device and Ruby got up instantly, shaking her hair as if to dispel the heat.

"Whew…" Ruby sighed as she felt the heat disappear. "How do I look?"

Weiss handed her a mirror. "Absolutely ordinary save for a few locks of hair."

Ruby took the mirror and tilted its face to see Weiss's handiwork. "Wow!" Ruby beamed as she spotted the new wave-like pattern in her hair. "This looks pretty good!"

"See?" Weiss smiled. "Told you I was good. So, do you want to do the rest of it?"

After that was a whole hour of styling and decorating. Ruby bore with the heat of the crimper long enough for Weiss to finally style Ruby's hair completely with wavy locks. Blake finally decided it would be fun, letting Weiss place on an oval design, taking great care with her cat ears. After that was all done, it finally got to the main issue.

"Weiss has crimped, Blake has crimped, I have crimped." Ruby said, staring at the whole room. "Yaaaang?"

Yang, for anyone's information, had been camping out in the room watching as smoke hissed upwards from her sister's and partner's heads, trying very hard to be inconspicuous, a look of pure unease crossing her features. Anyone would have known Ruby would call her sister out with regards to the crimping. And Yang, with her huge blonde mane, anyone would've known she'd be completely unwilling to singe even a single lock.

"I'd like to see your hair styled." Ruby nodded.

"No." Yang replied adamantly.

"C'mon Yang." Ruby said mischievously. "You're not going to back out of this are you?"

"I'm not letting that thing near my hair!" Yang growled.

"Well, she isn't exactly obligated." Blake nodded.

"Alright…" Ruby pouted. Unfortunately, Yang didn't catch the knowing look she sent Weiss's way.

* * *

Night had fallen, with many of Beacon's students now fast asleep. Within team RWBY's dorm, Yang's loud snores could be heard echoing through the room. It took her long enough to knock out, having taken ages in the bathroom with tons of hair care products all purposed for maintaining the glory of her illustrious mane.

Ruby now snapped her eyes open, peeking to see if Yang was truly asleep, which she was. Climbing to the edge of her bed, she stared down at Weiss, whose eyes were closed.

"Ready?" She whispered.

Weiss's eyes opened and she turned up with a devilish smirk. "Ready."

* * *

Morning came sooner than expected for all. However, with the day being a weekend, team RWBY was gifted with staying in bed even as the first light of morning drifted through the window. As Blake's eyes opened, she was suddenly greeted by the face of Ruby Rose.

"Ruby?" Blake frowned. "What're…"

"Whatever you do, do not, I repeat, do not say a word." Ruby ordered, a smirk crossing her face. Blake frowned at the sudden and unexpected command as she straightened out of her bed. Turning upwards to Yang, she saw why.

"I can assume you and Weiss had a hand in this?" Blake asked.

"No clue what you're talking about." Weiss said as she put her bolero on.

"Seriously, she's going to kill you all." Blake stated.

"Not if we are fast enough." Ruby remarked, hurriedly putting her shoes on.

Blake merely shrugged as she stepped into the bathroom. The minute the door closed shut, Yang stirred, her eyelids fluttering open.

"Morning sis." Yang greeted as she yawned. "Great day huh?"

"Yup." Ruby replied. "Slept well?"

"Like a log!" Yang grinned. "I feel as if my exhaustion has completely vanished!"

"Great." Ruby smiled, taking a daring look at Weiss, who as of now struggled to keep a straight face. Yang was still oblivious to it all.

Blake now emerged from the bathroom, wiping her face with a towel as she prepared to put her usual outfit on. Yang now leapt off her bed, grabbing her toothbrush and proceeded to do her daily washing up.

"How long before she finds out?" Weiss asked as she slowly moved to the door.

Ruby moved at the same time, mimicking her partner's actions. "Right about…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yang's screech now reverberated throughout their dorm and possibly the entirety of Beacon as Ruby and Weiss now ran out of the dorm and past the hallway. Blake merely watched as the ensuing chaos that would descend soon enough on the peaceful weekend morning began with the opening of the bathroom door.

She could figure it out well enough. When Yang had definitely fallen asleep, Ruby and Weiss had definitely gone and used Weiss's hair crimper and done its work on Yang's golden locks. Upon close examination, Blake could now see that Ruby and Weiss had taken the initiative to change the crimping attachments here and there, the strange, asymmetrical patterns and shapes imprinted on her locks a testament to that.

As a result, Yang's hair was basically an irregular mess while the blonde was in her usual bestial mode that would always occur when any form of defilement was imprinted on her mane. Red eyes, aggressive stance and breaths that came out in huffs.

Upon catching Blake's gaze, the Faunus immediately pointed to the door. "They went that way. And I have absolutely no knowledge or involvement in this whatsoever."

"Thanks Blake." Yang nodded, her mood not changing one bit. Putting her toothbrush down, she now sprinted full speed down the hallway.

"RUBY ROSE! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Yang bellowed down the hallway. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAIR AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! NOT EVEN YOU! AND DON'T THINK YOU'RE SAFE EITHER MS. SCHNEE!"

Blake merely went over to Weiss's drawer, taking out the crimper and began to fiddle with it once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there. Thanks to all who have been reading this so far.**

**Anyways, if you don't know, chapter 2 was loosely based off of Nichijou. Its the episode where Mai's dogs give her friends Yuko and Mio some trouble. Chapter 3 is based on the Crimper from Rooster Teeth's happy hour.**

**As for this, just search for drunk fairy tail mages and you'll understand**

* * *

Chapter 4: Cutting Loose

"A night at the Japanese Seaside?" Yang frowned as she looked at the pamphlet Weiss held in front of her face.

"Yes." Weiss replied. "Neptune and his friends are doing an odd job at the Vale Hot Spring Lodge and asked if we were interested for just one night. Right now, they are going at half price and thus, I have decided to foot the bill."

"Aw! You're the best Weiss!" Ruby said as she leapt toward her partner.

"Okay!" Weiss gasped as Ruby's tackle nearly knocked the wind out of her. "Just let go of me you dunce or we'll never be able to get things ready in time!"

"Ooh! Maybe we can invite team JNPR along!" Yang offered. "The more the merrier and I doubt it'd be fair to hold all of the fun to ourselves!"

"Sounds like a good idea." Blake nodded as she flipped through the page of her book.

"Alright!" Ruby nodded. "Weiss, let's go over our required inventory! Once we're settled on what we need, I'll let Jaune and the rest know!"

* * *

"Wow." Jaune marvelled at the lodge. Based on what he was told, the Spring Lodge was oriented greatly around a Japanese lodge, with the real hot spring itself being the main attraction of it all. With just one night to spare, he figured what their plan would most likely be.

"I've never had any chance to come here before." Pyrrha said. "It was nice of Weiss to invite us, don't you think?"

"It was lucky of Neptune to have given her the idea in the first place." Ren nodded. "Those guys really know how to find the best things around the world that's for sure."

As team JNPR approached, they could now see the forms of team RWBY gathered at the entrance to the lodge, which could really have passed for a sizeable chalet. Upon seeing them, Nora immediately squealed and ran over, dragging her massively huge luggage bag as if it were nothing.

"RUBY! WEISS! BLAKE! YANG! It's been far too long!" Nora squealed as soon as she was within earshot.

"It's only been two hours since we last spoke like this Nora…" Weiss moaned as she rubbed her ears.

"Hi Nora." Ruby greeted. "Ready for a great night?"

"Super ready!" Nora smiled. "I'm super ready for anything that can be thrown at us! Well, not that things will be thrown at us, I mean it is impossible for people to throw hot springs at you unless they have like a super, mega big bucket that could fit all that water and rocks and-"

"What Nora's trying to say is…" Ren interjected at last, having come within range of them. "She's looking forward to whatever you all have planned."

"And believe me, the plan is a big one." Ruby nodded with a smile. "Weiss has so much sorted out for us all! Shopping trips, outdoor sports and awesome food! Everything we need!"

"Plus some private time for her and Neptune…" Yang sneakily said behind all their backs.

"Hush Yang." Weiss scowled. "Are we going to go in or what?"

"Welcome madam." Neptune said as he bowed his head. The boy was currently dressed in a traditional Japanese robe, with the head dress missing to allow his blue hair to show.

"Hello there Neptune." Weiss greeted with the tinge of a blush upon her cheeks.

"I would like to say that I'm quite grateful for you giving us this opportunity."

"It's all cool Snow Angel." Neptune winked. "And anyways, me and Sun have a night off today, so we'll be able to join you in the hot springs, on the guy's side anyways. Have to respect gender and all right?"

"How nice." Weiss smiled. "I'll look forward to dinner together."

"All right lovers." Yang said clearing her throat. "Can we come in now?" Weiss and Neptune turned towards Yang sharply, blushing in the process as everyone else chuckled.

* * *

"Alright, so from what I've heard, Neptune says you have to rinse off first." Weiss explained as she held onto the towel wrapped around her. "Apparently, it's to prevent any external dirt from getting into the hot springs."

"Pfft. That's pretty dumb…" Yang said as she blew a lock of her hair out of her face, the towel that she kept around herself barely keeping her voluptuous figure in check.

"Well, those are the rules." Pyrrha smiled. "I was also told no jewellery or accessories were allowed in the bath. A simple ribbon to hold up the hair is fine though."

"I guess it's to keep it as clean as possible." Blake shrugged. "They said my bow was a no go." True enough, Blake had foregone her black bow. Thankfully, there were a good supply of bath towels that sufficed to keep her Faunus ears out of plain sight.

"And of course, no cannonballs." Weiss said, eyeing Nora, who immediately let out a mournful groan.

With only three shower cubicles to use, they had decided to split their usage, with Ruby, Weiss and Blake being able to go in first. Pyrrha offered to go last so as to control Nora's hyperactivity as much as possible.

The bath itself was incredibly spacious, with a good assortment of ferns and trees surrounding the nicely designed rocky landscape.

"Wow!" Ruby beamed as she looked up into the night sky where the fractured moon shone through, illuminating the bath with an ethereal light.

"Surreal isn't it?" Weiss smiled as she removed her towel, depositing it into a nearby basket. "I've never been into an open air bath before. I must admit the experience is definitely something else."

"Might as well get inside." Blake said as she collected Ruby's towel before removing hers as well. The three girls now walked into the bath. Blake showed no apprehension as she walked into the steaming water. At first, it felt really hot. Not unbearable, but clearly not something so comfortable at the first go. But soon enough, the Faunus girl relaxed and let out a pleased sigh as she felt her body get rejuvenated. It was definitely better than any other bath she had before. It didn't fully submerge her and it wasn't freezing.

"Delightful right?" Weiss said as she came by and sat down next to Blake, her alabaster skin almost blending into the steam.

"Wow Weiss." Ruby slyly grinned from her sitting position. "You actually look sexy."

"I'll take that as a compliment smarty." Weiss grinned.

"Woah. You three certainly wasted no time." Came a voice by the entrance. Ruby, Weiss and Blake turned to see Yang standing boldly at the entrance to the bath. Despite the fact that they were all girls, for some reason Weiss couldn't bring herself to continuously stare at Yang. Just to point out, Yang had also removed her towel.

"And you on the other hand seem to be taking yours." Weiss mumbled, a twinge of jealousy encroaching into her voice that was only detected by Blake. A quizzical look from the Faunus was all it took for Weiss to finally turn away from Yang and fold her arms, as if to hide something she didn't want Yang to see.

"YANG!" Came a high pitched voice from the entrance. Nora now burst out and tackled into Yang. "C'mon! Let me peel them!"

"Huh?" Yang gasped as Nora's arms wrapped around her. "Wait, Nora-ah?! Wha-? What are you-?"

Weiss had the tact to immediately rush over to Ruby and shut her eyes. No need for the girl to see something that would definitely be rated as Mature.

"Nora! Stop!" Came Yang's cries. However, it didn't seem Nora was going to stop soon.

"How do you grow those out?" Nora asked. "What do you eat to make them so big?"

"NORA! CUT IT OUT!" Came Yang's angry shout. Weiss could already make out the blonde's eyes going red as Yang reached over and tried to push Nora away as much as possible.

"Uh Weiss?" Ruby asked, her eyes still blocked. "What is going on?"

"Nothing you need to know Ruby." Weiss said with a deadpanned look. She watched as Nora and Yang continued to grapple with each other, making a large enough ruckus that would definitely have gotten them thrown out. Thankfully, a presence appeared from behind Nora to put an end to the commotion.

"Nora…" Pyrrha cautioned with a stern look as she reached over and grabbed her teammate's arm. "What did we say?"

"Ehehe…" Nora chuckled. "To respect another's privacy?"

"Good." Pyrrha nodded. "C'mon, let's go in. It's actually freezing out here."

* * *

On the boy's side though, the previous commotion had them 'intrigued' as to what in the world Nora was up to.

"Seriously, can't Nora keep it down just for a while?" Jaune mumbled to Ren, who merely answered him with a bland look.

"Oh." Jaune nodded. "Right. What could she be going on about there?"

"Want to take a peek?" Scarlet asked with a sly look in his eyes. At this instant, Jaune recoiled.

"What?!" He half-screamed it out. "P-peek? What do you mean?"

"You know." Scarlet continued, egging him on with the sly smile. "Peek. See what's going on. That'll answer your questions."

"So not cool man." Neptune frowned.

"Agreed." Sage nodded.

"Shut up." Scarlet bit back. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity! You get to see six beautiful girls socialising together!"

As Jaune absorbed every word, he suddenly realised there was a good chance neither of the girls would have any form of clothing on. This was an open air bath after all. His head was suddenly filled with the images of Pyrrha and Weiss, half submerged in water without…

_NO! STOP RIGHT THERE JAUNE!_ He screamed from within his own mind. _AN ARC DOESN'T THINK SUCH THINGS! _At this mental conflict, the only thing that displayed a shred of it was how furiously he was shaking his head whilst simultaneously clamping down on his cranium with his hands.

"The hell is wrong with him?" Scarlet wondered. "Well, whatever, I'm gonna go get me some eye-candy."

"Dude, you do realize we'd be breaking our contract of privacy right?" Neptune snapped. "Just because we have a night off doesn't mean we can just forget about our duties!"

"Chill man." Sun said as he walked toward the bamboo fence with Scarlet. "No one will notice."

Neptune slapped his own forehead. _We're so going to get in trouble for this_.

* * *

Back on the girls' side, things were going about as fun as they'd hoped. Nora was doing some minor splashing with Ruby whilst Weiss and Blake had decided it to be best to merely relax and soother their spirits in the warm water. Yang and Pyrrha told stories about previous boys they had once tried their chances with.

"WHO's THERE?" Blake snapped all of a sudden, grabbing a few loose stones and flinging them at the bamboo wall beyond which the boy's bath was, the force of her throw enough to send the stones right through.

"Blake?!" Weiss gasped. "What is it?"

The Faunus blinked for a few seconds before sitting down in the water again. "Hmm, no. I thought I felt someone's gaze upon us, but it appeared I was wrong."

"Wait, someone's gaze?" Ruby gulped before her brain short-circuited. "Like, a Peeping Tom?"

"Chill lil' sis." Yang said as she came over in an attempt to calm her down. "Like Blake said, she was wrong. And besides, if there were any, I'd toast them myself."

"Oh no you don't Yang." Pyrrha said as she cracked her knuckles. "I'll do them in first."

"And then some more from me!" Nora said with a dangerous glare around her.

"Relax adrenaline junkies…" Weiss sighed. "The last thing I want on my pay check is property damage. Anyways, Neptune assured me we have complete privacy. So shall we continue with our night?"

* * *

"That was way too close…" Sun breathed heavily. The stones Blake had thrown had pierced right through the bamboo wall and nearly struck both their foreheads. Thankfully, they weren't close enough to be struck by the makeshift projectiles. Thus, both Sun and Scarlet were unable to fulfil their desires. They may have tried, if not for the fact that doing so would cost them their lives.

"Maybe I should have listened to Neptune sooner…" Scarlet moaned, still recovering from his near death experience.

"Idiots…" Sage groaned.

* * *

"Alright." Weiss smiled as she sat on the tatami mat. "So, since we are here, why not we order some food? Go ahead and pick whatever you want." It has been an hour since they entered the bath. However, the boys had decided to stay for a little while longer.

"Are you sure?" Ruby said as she fingered her robe. "I don't want to splurge at your expense or anything."

'It's alright Ruby." Weiss nodded. "This isn't such a big deal."

"Well if you insist." Yang licked her lips as she went through the menu. "What if we tried some of that Sake?"

"Alcohol? Really Yang?" Blake frowned. "I don't know how good an idea it will be."

"Relax Blake." Yang smirked. "I know my limit. Besides, I ordered exactly the amount that we should all be able to handle."

"Wait, wait. You ordered already?" Weiss gasped. "How did you pay?"

"Duh. I used your card." Yang answered.

"How'd you use my card?!" Weiss screamed. "How'd you find out the pin!?"

"Relax princess." Yang chuckled. "I told the landlady to look for you."

At this instant, the door to their room opened and a lady carrying five bottles of Sake came in. "Excuse me, is one of you a Ms. Weiss Schnee?"

"Me." Weiss said as she walked over to her. "While we're at it, can we also pay for any food we will be ordering?"

Yang ignored Weiss's conversation with the landlady and proceeded to open one of the bottles, taking a slight swig. Immediately, she coughed, rubbing her eyes. "Wow that is strong…"

"And you ordered this much?" Pyrrha asked, an uncertain look on her face. "How will we drink it all?" Nora instead picked up another bottle and drank a gulp, immediately coughing the minute she did.

"Um, should I go somewhere?" Ruby asked as she suddenly realised how dangerous the situation would soon get.

"Relax Ruby." Yang smiled as she took another swig. "I'll get used to it soon enough. And we also need to make sure we don't waste Weiss's money."

"Yang does have a point." Blake nodded. "We shouldn't let all of it go to waste."

"Fine." Weiss grumbled as she sat back down and picked up a Sake bottle. "But I am going to make sure none of us gets out of it."

"Weiss is right. We should pace our drinking." Pyrrha nodded. "Perhaps we should wait till the guys get here and share it with them."

"Aww, what's wrong everyone? You chicken just because of a little alcohol?" Yang said as she took another swig.

"Not me!" Nora grinned. "I'm raring to go!"

_This is going to end badly…_ Ruby thought.

* * *

Twenty minutes later:

"So from what I've heard, the girls have decided to save a bunch of Sake for us." Jaune commented. "I wonder how it tastes."

"It is rather strong the ones here." Neptune commented. "But I'm sure with Weiss around, they shouldn't get too bad."

As the guys continued down the hallway, they suddenly saw Ruby walking up from down the corridor.

"'Sup Ruby?" Sun called out. "Why aren't you with the others?"

Ruby shot him a deadpanned look and immediately responded. "Trust me, you guys do not want to be there." At that, she stalked off.

"The hell was that all about?" Scarlet frowned. Sage merely shrugged his shoulders as they continued on.

"Well, no matter." Sun nodded. "With that, let the party begin!" At this, he slid open the door to the main lounge they had booked. A few seconds passed before the colour drained out of the faces of Jaune, Sun, Scarlet and Neptune. Their jaws dropped at the chaos they beheld whilst Ren and Sage had decided to evacuate the area immediately.

"What…" Sun quivered on his feet. "What the hell happened here?"

"Who let the girls drink this much alcohol?" Neptune gasped.

The scene in question was a complete mess. Food plates and food were strewn about everywhere and large amounts of empty Sake bottles littered the floor. But the most prominent thing was the figures of five horrifically drunk girls that made all the noise in the world.

"THERE ISN'T ENOUGH!" Blake yelled angrily. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE EXTRA ALCOHOL?" For some reason, Blake had blown a circuit on her temper management in her drunken stupor, a massive glare expressed on her flushed face amidst gritted teeth.

"Myyy eyesssh are shpinning…" Nora mumbled on the floor, just drifting on the edge of consciousness.

"I'm sorry Nora!" Weiss bawled as if guilty about something. "Please hang in there… WAAAAH!"

"Hey Weiss, come on…" Pyrrha said dreamily. "Let's play a little more…"

"WHOOOOOOO!" Yang cheered. "THIS IS FUN! *Hic!*"

"What in the name of Remnant happened here?!" Jaune said, absolutely flabbergasted. Each of the girls now wore a different personality compared to how he knew them (apart from Yang). In his mind, he wondered how something absolutely horrendous such as this had happened.

"Landlady!" Neptune cried. "Who allowed this much…" He didn't get to finish before someone threw a small cup at his head, knocking out his train of thought completely.

"Shut the hell up Neptune!" Blake glared back angrily. "Come down here and sit with us. And get us some more drinks while you're at it." The boys stared back incredulously. Obviously losing any sense of patience she might've once had, Blake angrily cried out again. "GET MORE ALCOHOL IDIOTS!"

"I think I ought to regulate their intakes…" Neptune frowned. Once more, he couldn't finish his train of thought before another projectile slammed into his face, this time taking the form of a Sake bottle thrown by Blake.

"Cut it out!" Weiss half-cried, half-screamed. "Neptune is mine! He's mine!" At this she threw her arms around Blake and attempted to calm the Faunus down.

"Let go of me Weiss!" Blake growled.

At this entire scene, Jaune now realized why Ruby had decided to leave. A part of him didn't want any involvement in this ruckus whilst another wondered who would take care of these people if he did. Then his eyes caught Pyrrha. He suddenly realized Pyrrha was on all fours, staring intently at him. Her current posture caused her robe to hang down, slightly exposing her bosom.

"Pyrrha?!" Jaune gulped as her stare intensified. "Is, is everything okay?"

Pyrrha didn't answer. She continued staring for a few more seconds before she drew back into a kneeling position. "There are two Jaune's. Wow! It's like a dream…"

"AHAHAHAHA! There can't be two Jaune's silly Pyrrha! *Hic*" Yang cheered from beside her. "That's just impossible! GYAHAHAHA!"

_What kind of chaos is this?_ Jaune thought to himself. He wondered if this was a greater challenge than an Ursa.

* * *

"C'mon Neptune. Have some more…" Weiss said in an unfocussed voice.

Neptune tried his best to look out for the Schnee, though that was suddenly getting harder with the way Weiss was pressed so close to him. He could feel every bit of the contact, from her fingers that grasped his hand, her arms pressed against his body and her more 'feminine' features as well.

"Um, well, uh…" Neptune blurted out as he tried to find the root problem. "Weiss, what exactly happened here? How'd things turn out like this?"

Weiss tilted her head at the question, as if thinking about the answer. "Well, you see, Yang started calling us all wimpy because we weren't enjoying the full drinking experience."

_That explains it…_ Neptune thought as he heard Weiss's explanation. He watched as she continued on. "So, we all decided to at least have some quick gulps. I thought that would work." It seemed okay at first. Neptune gave a listening ear as Weiss continued with the explanation.

Then she sniffed and her eyes started to water, which pretty much eradicated any sense of calm and tranquillity that Neptune had. "She called me a chicken Neptune…" Weiss continued, sniffling all the while. "I couldn't stand it you know? I'm a Schnee and everything, so I thought I needed to prove myself. So I kept drinking, and drinking. And so that's how it got like this…"

"Uh, it's okay Weiss." Neptune said in an effort to console her. "No one's blaming you or anything."

"Blaming me?" Weiss blinked and a new set of tears gathered. "You're blaming me? Are you?"

"No!" Neptune hurriedly replied, hoping that he could salvage the situation. "It isn't your fault!" Bad move.

"It IS all my fault!" Weiss bawled uncontrollably again. "I shouldn't have let Yang get to me and now we've made this mess! Neptune, I'm sorry! WAAAAAAAAAAH!" At this, she pounced on Neptune, crying her eyes out into his chest as they fell to the floor.

"Someone! HELP!" Neptune cried.

In another corner of the room, another problem was surfacing.

"Hey, why is she mad at us?" Scarlet mumbled.

"Hell if I know…" Sun replied.

"WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD SPEAK?" Blake angrily yelled, causing Sun and Scarlet to once again shake with fear. "SIT DOWN!"

"We are sitting…" Sun replied.

"KNEEL!" Blake cried again.

"We are doing that too…" Scarlet rebutted. If he had hoped she would cool off, he was wrong. Dead wrong.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK BACK? HUH?!" Blake roared, hoisting up a makeshift weapon, which was basically a fork. Still, the ridiculous sight made Sun and Scarlet tremble in fear even more.

"Good God…" Jaune sighed. "What else is going to happen?" Unfortunately for Jaune, his answer came in the form of a dreamy red-haired female.

"Jaune…" He snapped his head back to Pyrrha, who had offered him a piece of Tamago Sushi. "Have some sushi. Say: 'AAAAH…"

Jaune's brain now blew a circuit as the absolute shock of Pyrrha's current behaviour coursed through his body. "PYRRHA! THAT'S SO NOT LIKE YOU!"

Pyrrha blinked at his outburst. At once, her face fell and she curled her legs in toward her. "You're mad at me…"

"Huh?" Jaune blinked at the sudden change in her behaviour.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Pyrrha replied glumly. Jaune also swore she was sniffling. "I just wanted to feed you the sushi. The sushi…"

_Oh crap_. Jaune berated himself. _I let this go on and soon enough she's gonna hate everything_. Jaune furiously thought on how to salvage this situation, at last resting on a plan that had the highest chance of success.

"Uh, well." Jaune frowned. "Um, sorry. I knew you were trying to be nice and I overreacted is all…"

Pyrrha looked up at him, a questioning look on her cloudy expression. "Are you sorry?"

Suddenly, Jaune felt a dangerous air come up. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah."

"Really, really, really sorry?" Pyrrha questioned further, each word causing Jaune's anxiety to increase.

"Yeah…" Jaune gulped.

Pyrrha stared intently into his eyes. Even though she was absolutely inebriated, Jaune could not help but feel that it had only made her more dangerous than anything he had ever faced. He wondered what her drunken mind was thinking of now.

"Then make me purr." Pyrrha said.

Jaune blinked a few times. "What?"

"Make me purr…" Pyrrha smiled, pointing toward her chin. "Purr like a cat."

Jaune blinked again, absolutely shocked and confused as to the next course of action. As of now however, he knew he couldn't say no. So he bent down and, with a few fingers, started stroking her chin. A dreamy look crossed over Pyrrha's features once more. A few seconds later…

"Myaaaaah…" Pyrrha truly purred like a cat. This thus destroyed any semblance of control Jaune had over himself.

"SOMEONE HELP US!" Jaune cried out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fake Versus

Weiss stormed back into the room with Ruby in tow. As much as she wanted to, the red-cloaked girl couldn't bring herself to utter a single word.

Five times. Five times already had Weiss lost to Yang. It was getting to the point where these challenges were starting to get on Weiss's nerves.

Ruby didn't know how this even started becoming a thing. All that happened once was Yang feeling sore about Weiss doing better in a test that she herself had managed to study for, which then led to a heated back and forth between Weiss and Yang, with Weiss telling Yang off about how she only studied for _one_ day while Weiss herself had done so for a week. And then the final straw came when Yang dropped the ultimate provocation.

_Whatevs. As long as you don't beat me in anything else, I'm cool with it_.

And so it had the effect of riling Weiss to the point where now both of them struggled to see who was the best in any field besides academics. Unfortunately, it appears Weiss's upbringing never did prepare her for a series of challenges that included bowling, Long-distance running, 2-D fighter video games and eating contests (one which Weiss had regarded with an extreme degree of disdain).

With the current win streak, Yang had obviously let it go to her head, and her smugness was starting to annoy Weiss to now end. Even Ruby didn't want to get involved with the heiress, who at this moment was on the verge of popping a vein. Ruby now wondered how she would salvage the situation and give Weiss at least some peace of mind. Still, it made Ruby wonder exactly what she could do.

For a while, the red-head toiled through her mind whilst Weiss lay on her bed, mulling over what sort of challenge she could beat the boisterous brawler in only to fall short immediately.

"How can I possibly win a fair contest against Yang in anything besides academics?" Weiss groaned. At this, Ruby's brain suddenly lit up. Perhaps it wouldn't be counted as a win, but maybe, just maybe, she could help Weiss get one up.

"Weiss." Ruby now called out to her. "If you mean to beat Yang, I may have a solution…"

"Ruby…" Weiss said, holding her hand up. "I appreciate the thought, but if it's so that I can do some kind of ridiculous challenge then I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I've had enough for one week."

"Oh you will be doing something alright." Ruby sniggered. "But it'll be Yang that looks ridiculous."

Weiss stared back at Ruby's evil smile before she replied. "What's your plan?"

* * *

Yang whistled as she strode down past the corridor toward their room with Blake trailing behind her.

"So Blake, what's my score now?" Yang asked smugly, recounting how the last showdown between her and Weiss went.

"Well, you are leading nine to nil." Blake replied. "Personally, I don't think there is any need for the both of you to get at each other's throats like that."

"Aww come on, how else am I supposed to poke some fun at Schnee's way?" Yang grinned cheekily. As they approached their room, Yang could now detect the smell of food. Blake did too, as her eyes suddenly sparkled and her bow moved, evidence of her cat ears perking up. Tuna had to be in there somewhere.

Yang and Blake entered the room to see Ruby and Weiss getting ready a huge amount of food that made Yang's mouth water. She recognised burgers, tacos, ice cream and salad topped with Tuna. Ruby now turned her head up to notice them both, giving a smile as they entered. "Hi Yang! What's up?"

"What's up?" Yang frowned, gesturing to the huge amount of food. "Uh, how about the feast you have prepared? I mean seriously Ruby, this whole thing can feed us and Team JNPR."

"Mmm, maybe." Ruby nodded. "Or it could be the next challenge between you and Weiss."

"Seriously Ice Queen?" Yang chuckled. "You couldn't beat me before at eating just four pumpkin pies. What makes you think this will be easier?"

"Because Yang Xiao Long, there is another catch to this whole charade." Weiss growled. "Which Ruby will explain once we set up."

At last, the food was arranged properly on two tables, each one with a hamburger, one taco, a small pot of ice cream and Tuna topped salad. Weiss sat down at one, with Yang taking the seat opposite. Ruby now came forward with two strange packets in her hands.

"Aaaaaalright!" Ruby announced. "This is the second contest between Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long! The theme is All You Can Eat! Just like before, we will be seeing how much of food you two can stuff into your bellies within 20 minutes!"

"Really Weiss?" Yang smirked. "What actually makes you think you can beat me now?"

"Because my dear sister, there is an extra catch!" Ruby proclaimed as she held up the strange packets. One by one, she peeled them open to reveal two black eye shades. "You will be blindfolded with these."

"Night shades? Won't that make it difficult for both of you" Blake frowned. Even she was trying to figure out what sort of advantage Weiss would have against Yang.

"Well Blake, I believe that if Yang is sooo good at stuffing her face, we might as well do it blindfolded. That way both of us are on the same field." Weiss said smugly as she took the blindfold and put it on. "So Yang, you game?"

"Is that a challenge Schnee?" Yang smirked as she grabbed the shades. "Fine, bring it! I can always kick your ass even when blindfolded!"

"Tough talk." Weiss smiled as she faced Yang. "Can you back it up?"

"Hell yeah!" Yang grinned as the blindfold came on.

"Okay! Now that both contestants are ready, some ground rules first. Rule One: Only touch what is on your table! Rule Two: You must take a bite out of every single piece of food! Rule Three: You are allowed only one person to help feed you! Any objections?" Ruby stated as she looked to both contestants.

"Bring it on Schnee!" Yang proclaimed as she punched her fists together.

"I am perfectly fine with those terms." Weiss replied confidently.

"Very well!" Ruby announced as Blake sat down to watch the unfolding spectacle. "On your marks, get set, GOOOO!"

At that, Yang suddenly reached forward and began stuffing her face, starting with the hamburger. It was quite the comical sight to see the blonde fumble slightly with the food and bring it to her mouth, which now tried to stretch as far as it could to chew on the burger. Blake then eyed Weiss, who somehow remained very relaxed as she felt for her food. Then the Faunus noticed Ruby tap Weiss's shoulder.

Instantly, Weiss removed the blindfold and slowly reached into her food. Blake caught the wink the heiress sent toward Ruby, realising immediately that the entirety of the challenge was a setup.

_Not a word_. Ruby mouthed to Blake, who responded with a thumbs-up as Ruby began commentating. "Oh. My. God. Yang has already begun scarfing down that hamburger! Look at her go! She is simply covered in it! Weiss on the other hand has decided to go for the Taco and, yikes! Weiss, the Taco is supposed to go into your mouth, not your nose!"

"Hey, I have a blindfold on you dunce!" Weiss replied, smirking all the while and taking her time with the food. "How about you help me out here! You said we could have one helper!"

"That I did!" Ruby said as she leaned in. "Now have a goooood chunk of this salad! It's got Tuna in it!" Ruby now decided to help herself to the salad before Blake reached out and grabbed her hand. Ruby stared at the Faunus for a bit before realising the hidden message. Blake obviously wanted the tuna, and the two of them were more than happy to indulge.

"Well, with that out of the way, let's take a look back at Yang!" Ruby resumed her commentary as Blake helped herself to the salad. Looking at Yang she almost laughed. The blonde had decided to do away with the hamburger for now and proceeded to the salad herself, fumbling with the plastic carton and fork, causing the salad to spill out everywhere.

"Oh no!" Ruby gasped. "Yang has spilled salad all over Weiss's section of the table! Some of it has now stained her sleeves!"

"Seriously Yang?" Weiss yelled, completely engrossed into her role. "Why do you have to be so messy?"

"Not my fault!" Yang responded through a mouthful of food, causing some of it to fly from her mouth into the table, which Weiss instinctively recoiled at. "I'm blindfolded!"

"For the love of, are you taking with your mouth full?" Weiss yelled back. "That is so disgusting! I think I felt some of that on my face!"

"Suck it Schnee!" Yang responded. "It ain't my fault you're horrible at this!"

"The nerve of- Fine! I'll show you who's boss!" Weiss now grabbed the Taco and attempted to fit as much of it into her mouth, hoping Ruby would go along with the ploy. Thankfully, her partner was a step ahead.

"Oh gosh! Weiss is literally breathing in that Taco! Look at it Blake! How awesome is that? I think she learned how to unhinge her jaw!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I am rather impressed." Blake said as she put the half-eaten salad down. "Weiss, how did you get so good at this? Have you been practising on your own?"

"Shut it Blake!" Weiss responded with her mouth full. Such acts were beneath her, but if she wanted to fool Yang into thinking she was going seriously, she had to sound like she was actually competing. "I am not losing this round!"

"Hah! Where'd all that lady-like behaviour from before go?" Yang grinned, Weiss almost gagging when she saw the myriad of food mashed between her teeth. Thankfully, she was able to keep it in while eating through what she could of the Taco.

"Twelve minutes left, Blake, what's it look like to you?" Ruby asked.

"It seems neck and neck." Blake said nonchalantly. "Yang has already finished half the burger and most of the salad. Weiss however has finished half the Taco, half the salad and is already moving to the ice-cream. I think she's actually going faster than Yang. Yang might just lose." Of course, she did hold back that the salad was mostly eaten by her, though Yang didn't know that.

"WHAT?" Yang exclaimed.

"Weiss stop! That's Yang's ice cream! Yours is here!" Ruby said as Yang hastened her eating. Weiss however smugly watched on as she slowly ate the ice cream, even offering her massive burger to Ruby, who accepted it wholeheartedly.

"Hands off my ice cream Schnee!" Yang angrily protested. "Blake give me a hand with the ice cream will you?"

"Sure thing." Blake grinned as she helped open the ice cream tub. Using the plastic spoon provided, she scooped out a generous helping of vanilla ice cream. "Open wide." The Faunus said, to which Yang complied, enabling her to fit the whole scoop into her mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Yang licked her lips. "Vanilla!"

"Seems Yang wants more!" Ruby said as Weiss looked on in amusement. Suddenly, Ruby noticed Weiss smack her table, one hand rising to her forehead.

"Agh! What is with this headache?" Weiss groaned as she winked at Ruby, who now nodded in approval.

"Uh oh, looks like Weiss has gotten a tad bit of brain-freeze! That is an unfortunate accident that may give Yang a chance!" Ruby said, her statement now causing Yang to perk up.

"Hah! Too bad Schnee, seems like I am about to take this win after all!" Yang gloated, now gulping down as much ice cream as she could. Suddenly, Yang groaned, clasping her head.

"Oh no!" Ruby exclaimed. "It seems Yang has been hit by brain-freeze too! Could this be Weiss's chance to catch up?"

"I'll be good in a sec Ruby!" Yang groaned through the headache. At this, Weiss got the idea to take out her scroll, turning around to ensure Yang was in the screen before making a pose of her own, giving her peace sign with her left hand. Blake and Ruby took the instant to join in, making their own poses as well.

"5 minutes left!" Ruby exclaimed as Weiss and Blake examined the photo. "C'mon competitors! You don't have that much time left!"

"All or nothing Schnee!" Yang yelled as she attempted to stuff the Taco into her mouth.

"Fine by me!" Weiss said as she took the hamburger and slowly bit into it.

"Oh my goodness, this looks close!" Ruby exclaimed. "It's hard to see who is going to win through this chaos!"

"It's all about endurance now." Blake nodded. "I don't know how much more their stomachs can take. They'll probably be working it off in the gym." Ruby now reached for the ice-cream, helping herself to a scoop. In the meantime, Weiss continued taking more selfies of Yang stuffing her face.

"Ugh! Weiss is starting to dump her ice cream onto her Taco!" Ruby yelled, an obvious lie to just get Yang to scramble faster. "I don't know how that combo works, but I don't think it would taste very great! Weiss, how is it?"

"Eeeugh!" Weiss acted out a retching noise. "Why did I think that would be a good idea?"

"Uh oh." Blake gulped as Weiss did the most realistic acting of vomiting she had heard, her retches now starting to gross Yang out.

"Weiss! What the hell? I'm eating here!" Yang yelled as Weiss continued to fake it.

"Why don't you try doing what I did and see how it goes for you!" Weiss yelled back, still acting out her vomiting.

"Yeah? Fine by me! Blake, dump some of that vanilla on this Taco!" Yang said as she offered the Taco out to Blake, who was more than happy to slather the chewed end with ice cream. Yang instantly bit into the ice cream soaked Taco. Immediately, her face cringed. Blake, seeing the change, immediately readied a plastic bag.

"God! That's so disgusting! Bleagh!" Yang exclaimed as she placed the Taco down. "Combining vanilla and mayo sucks!"

"Oh no. Looks like Yang is gonna hurl!" Ruby exclaimed. "And we have only 1 minute left on the clock! If anyone still wants to win this, they'd better hurry!"

Yang picked up the pace, trying her best to scarf down as much food as possible while trying to hold in whatever she had already downed. Weiss on the other hand watched in amusement as Yang kept going with the fake contest.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and time!" Ruby said, ending the contest. Yang now sat back, groaning in her chair.

"Alright, you guys can now take off the blindfolds." Ruby smiled as Weiss slowly chuckled. Yang now removed the blindfold, looking absolutely exhausted by the contest.

"So, how are you doing Yang?" Ruby asked smugly.

"Kill me…" Yang groaned as she sat up. Her exhausted face turned to shock as she eyed the table, noticing how Weiss's food didn't even look like it was touched. "Wait… You…"

"By the way Yang, that whole challenge?" Ruby smirked. "It was total fake."

Silence permeated the air for a few seconds. Then, Yang blew.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Yang yelled as the rest of team RWBY burst out laughing. "C'mon! I was so into it!"

"Well, you did one heck of a job Yang." Ruby said as she chuckled. "I have never seen you so motivated before."

"And Blake? You too?" Yang yelled at the Faunus, who merely shrugged.

"Weiss, it does kinda look like you had a good meal." Ruby remarked as she eyed Weiss's side of the table. "How was it?"

"Well, I'm at least glad I didn't really put the ice cream on the Taco. Vanila and rich Mayonnaise really don't go well together." Weiss replied smugly, earning her a hostile stare from Yang.

"I nearly threw up for nothing?" Yang yelled, triggering another round of laughter from team RWBY.

"Well, on the upside, you did get a free lunch." Blake stated. "I'm pretty sure most of the money in this came from Weiss."

"And let me say, the food was pretty good." Weiss replied. "I'm sure Blake can attest to the deliciousness of the Tuna sandwich and Ruby can do the same for some of the burger and ice cream."

"You know…" Yang growled. "I actually realised something was fishy the minute you said it was a close one." This caused further laughter to erupt from the three.

"And still you kept eating…" Ruby smiled as Weiss and Blake started cleaning up.

"And by technicality, you still retain the previous wins." Weiss continued. "This was just to make you look ridiculous. By the way, I took some selfies. Want them?" Weiss now flipped through her scroll and showed Yang the first picture, the one where Yang was struck by brain-freeze. Yang fumed as she saw the comical picture of her holding her head while the three of them posed ridiculously. The sight of this made all three of them laugh again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Whew, finally managed to get this done. Honestly, that Fake Versus contest the AH crew had with Lil J was pretty funny if nothing else.**

**On a side note, I'm afraid this chapter marks the end of this particular story, reasons being:**

**1) I'm actually more interested in writing up other fics now and I can't make good ideas for this one**

**2) With RWBY Chibi in, I think it pretty much covers ridiculous everyday shenanigans that our characters can get into.**

**With that, I hope that at least you had fun with these short stories.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Jdbl00d**


End file.
